


we loved with a love that was more than love

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aromantic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Demiromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), also they’re always nb when i write them so, anyways i just love them all headcanons are not only valid but incredible dabs out, i frickin love them as qpps okay, i wrote this with specifically demiromantic and aromantic headcanons for them in mind, possibly? it’s nebulous, they’re both aspec and nb i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: “Valentine’s Day.” He plopped himself down on the couch across from the angel and grinned in a way he hoped would attract attention. It didn’t. “Was that one of yours or mine?”“I always thought it was yours, dear boy.” Aziraphale turned the page, sparing Crowley only the briefest glance. Tragic, it was.Crowley grimaced. “I’d be inclined to agree, although it certainlyseemslike it’d be yours.”“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed, “but the whole ‘cupid’ thing seems a bit mocking, if I do say so myself. More your type.”“Ah.”(listen. it’s domestic aziraphale and crowley, but they’re aspec, because i love that hc. it’s not deep, it’s just fluff. please read i crave That Sweet Sweet ValidationTM.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	we loved with a love that was more than love

**Author's Note:**

> fic: oh woe is me i have aro crowley but make it tied to his being a demon  
> me: no no i’m gonna do it myself if i frickin have to
> 
> so anyways i’m aroace and just write what i want to see in the world okay
> 
> (the title is from lee by edgar allen poe because i’ve watched too much poe party, it’s not _deep_ or _edgy_ or anything)
> 
> (also it’s an aro mood)

It was February 15th.

Crowley was celebrating this by buying all the discounted candy he could find, and had just returned from this enjoyable activity. Aziraphale, who when he’d left had been sitting on the plush armchair with a book, was now sitting on the still-plush armchair with a different book.  [[1](%E2%80%9C#chap1-1%E2%80%9D)] He didn’t even seem to notice the jingle of the door as it opened. This was in no way not normal.

Aziraphale could get  _ really  _ into his books.

So Crowley just let himself in and started conversing like normal.

“Valentine’s Day.” He plopped himself down on the couch across from the angel and grinned in a way he hoped would attract attention. It didn’t. “Was that one of yours or mine?”

“I always thought it was yours, dear boy.” Aziraphale turned the page, sparing Crowley only the briefest glance. Tragic, it was.

Crowley grimaced. “I’d be inclined to agree, although it certainly  _ seems  _ like it’d be yours.”

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed, “but the whole ‘cupid’ thing seems a bit mocking, if I do say so myself. More your type.”

“Ah.” He opened a heart-shaped chocolate box and popped the first candy into his mouth.  _ Ugh, coconut.  _ He was really proud of those chocolate boxes, inspired by a particularly bleak February 14th a few centuries ago. 

“Thank Her it’s only a day, my dear.” The angel flipped a page. He still hadn’t looked up. “And it’s not like we left the bookshop at all yesterday.”

“Because everything was all ‘romance’ this and ‘sex’ that!”

“I wasn’t disagreeing with you.” 

“But you weren’t paying attention.”

Aziraphale hummed his disapproval. “I disagree. I’m talking with you, aren’t I?”

With great effort (not Effort—he didn’t usually like Making an Effort, it wasn’t like there was a point to it or anything), Crowley pulled himself off the couch. With a single fluid motion, he snatched the reading glasses off of Aziraphale’s nose.

“I beg your pardon?!” The angel looked no less than scandalized. “I need those to read!”

“Your eyesight is perfect, you just think they look neat.”

“Well, they do!” Aziraphale glared. “And I’ve needed them for years! I refuse to read without them.”

“Good,” Crowley agreed. “So you can put the book down now. Because you don’t need it. Because I’m back.”

“Regrettably.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You wish, angel. Solve all your problems, it would.”

“Not entirely.” Crowley perked up. “Your presence does help with the customers.”

“Bastard.”

“Indeed.” Aziraphale finally moved the bookmark to his current page and set the book aside. “Now, would you pass the chocolates?”

“Yea, sure.”

“Thank you, my dear.” He popped one in his mouth and pecked Crowley on the cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and moved to lean against Aziraphale. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 This one was blue. [ [back](%E2%80%9C#return1-1%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> the tumblr i don’t really use that much is nottodaylogic, come yell at me about being on more often
> 
> also please _please_ leave a kudos to tell me these are being read i have some more good good gomens content to publish but i’m have big anxiety abt publishing em rip


End file.
